


Sweet (Not) Couple

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, they're uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Mark wonders why people keep mistaking him and Jinyoung as a couple at first sight





	Sweet (Not) Couple

“You _are_ his boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Aww, you guys look so cute together!”

“When’s the marriage?”

“I honestly wish you guys eternal happiness.”

“You know, he’s a keeper. Don’t let him go, alright?”

The positivity is _overwhelming._

Mark’s grateful for all the compliments and well wishes, he really is…

If _only_ they _were _a thing, because they’re not the couple they are thought to be — They are _deemed_ as.

Those statements were heard plenty of times, and Mark isn’t sure why people think this way — think they’re together, that they’re a thing.

Was it the hand holding?

Friends can hold hands, can’t they? It happens, doesn’t it?

Was it the fond gazes?

Okay, maybe their affectionate, shameless stares that Mark does admit has his heart racing at times, may have been one of the reasons. But that _still _doesn’t explain why people thought they were a thing?

Was it, perhaps, the public display of affection they shower each other with? Kisses on the face, the exchange of sweet smiles, the warm, enveloping hugs, the fixing of each other’s shirts and articles of clothing when something isn’t in place, the way they keep each other close whenever and wherever they were together, in public or confined to their shared room?

“…So I think we should definitely order pizza and spend the rest of the night watching— Mark? _Mark_, are you even listening to me?”

Mark snaps out of his haze of thoughts and looks round at Jinyoung who’s staring up at him with a frown. “What’s up with you lately? You’ve been zoning out on me every time I talk to you…” Jinyoung says, unwrapping his arms around the older’s waist and sitting up on the bed. “You could always tell me what’s bugging you,” he continues, frown deepening. “Unless there’s something you’re hiding from me which is why—”

Maybe it’s his curiosity which got the best of him and dragged him under, maybe it’s the way Jinyoung was looking at him — with the creased brows, indicating his worries and concerns — and the strong urge to make them go away, maybe it’s — Maybe it’s because it’s Jinyoung, and maybe it’s because he’s wanted to do this for quite a long time but never dared because he didn’t know what the consequences were going to be.

Though, consequences be damned now, as he silences Jinyoung, slightly chapped lips pressing against soft, warm, welcoming lips, fingers tucked under the younger’s chin.

“…What the fuck was that?” Jinyoung questions, loudly, when Mark pulls away a few seconds later, eyes boring into Mark’s. “Why did you do that?” he asks yet another question, borderline demanding an answer.

“I didn’t know what possessed me,” Mark mutters, though he doesn’t avert his eyes from the younger, “I just — Wanted to do it? I just wanted to—” he hesitates, “—Kiss you.”

“I haven’t been kissing many people these days,” Jinyoung says, sitting up straighter. “And frankly, that was pretty underwhelming,” he continues, “Really bland.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if you _responded_—”

“You didn’t even give me a chance to respond before you pulled away!” Jinyoung says, shutting him down at once. “Don’t give me that look, Mark Tuan, you know I’m right. I needed time to… To understand what the hell was happening, it was all so sudden,” he adds in a low murmur, eyes averting from the older for a second before returning to staring into Mark’s eyes. “Let’s do a take two,” he says, leaning forwards, and Mark frowns.

“Take two? I hardly think—”

He wasn’t given much time to respond with a full sentence when the younger’s lips presses against his, shutting him up entirely. Perhaps it was the silent anticipation thrumming in his veins from the earlier peck-on-the-lips, maybe it was because this was ‘take two’, with the waters being already tested and the lines already blurred — Whatever it was, Mark found this kiss instilling a sense of strange calmness in him. He thought Jinyoung wanted something more exciting but he was proved wrong as they take their sweet time to explore each other, in a gentle and undemanding way. It felt good — Amazing, even, better than he would have thought, better than he _allowed_ himself to have thought.

They _were_ friends, but that hardly matters now because when Jinyoung pulls away, smiling at him with a certain softness in his eyes, Mark comes to the realisation that while they _weren’t _a couple, they sure as hell could be one.

That he _wants _them to be a couple.

That him being unsure of whether or not he liked the idea of him and Jinyoung being _mistaken_ as a couple was because he wished they _were_ a thing but was way too afraid to express that wish of his in case he was rejected or something and them being called a couple from there on out would make things way too awkward.

“What does this make us?” he questions.

“Friends who like to kiss on a daily basis from now on, or a couple who likes to kiss on a daily basis from now on. Or both, I don’t mind,” Jinyoung answers with a shrug. “Though I prefer the second or third option,” he adds quickly.

“So this is it? This is how we become… Well, the thing people have deemed us to be for so long?” Mark mumbles, and Jinyoung raises a brow.

“We could try it out,” Jinyoung answers.

“But what if it doesn’t work out?”

“Then we go back to being friends. Though I think we will work out,” he says, taking Mark’s hand in his and squeezing it softly.

“How are you so certain about that?” Mark asks, staring at Jinyoung with a wondrous expression, trying to gauge the answer by the simple of act of observation.

Jinyoung smiles, as if reading his mind. “Because it’s us, Mark. And in us I believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent stuff or whatever uwu. and like i said, titles are not my strongest feat.


End file.
